The Gods read the books with Future demigods
by fanficlover2556
Summary: The Fates have decided that its time to honor Percy Jackson and all that he has done. How do they do so? They write a book and send him, his friends, and a sister he didn't know about until she rescued him, and his Parents! Oh Gods! They also send the Titan that gets his a** whooped by Percy.
1. Chapter 1

I know a lot of people do this kid of thing, but I need to do something for my first fanfiction. It's just like the title says, but with a twist. Percy has a twin sister that Poseidon has been hiding. Jasper, Percabeth, Chris/Clarrise. If you guys like Pothetomorrowtomorrow


	2. The Arrival

**I just want to know more about my readers, are you Demigods, Saytars, Mortals, or (I won't tell) Gods undercover? Who remembers Fred? Anyway on with the story. Flames are welcomed as constructive help. (I need it) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, or anything that Rick Rordan writes! (Wish I did though.) MOA SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR SPOILING!**

**THALIA'S POV: **

I was talking to Aunt Sally, (all the demigods that have ever meet her, call her that). We've gotten a lot closer since Percy and Annabeth have disappeared. It scares her just as much as it scares me. Now, i have to live with the fact that the people I have thought of as family since Percy saved me from being a tree, are in Tartarus.

**ON OLYMPUS THIRD PERSON POV: **

It was the winter solstice when 12 people fell from a hole in the roof. Athena quickly made (very comfortable) mats for them to fall on. Non of the gods knew what was going on, and it irritated Athena.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ON OLYMPUS?" Zeus thundered(sorry couldn't resist?)

Thalia stepped forward and frowned, "You don't know who we are?"

"No, should we?" Poseidon asked. A few Gods rolled their eyes at him.

"Yes." Nico stated completely confused.

"Wait a moment, what year is it?"

"2000" Athena answered without hesitation.

"But... It's 2012." Hazel stated, she was just getting used to the future. Only a little.

Just then there was a pop, and a note floated down. Thalia grabbed it and read aloud,

_Dear Demigods, Past Us, Mortals, and Heroes of Old_

_We, the awesome Gods Hermes and Apollo, have gotten board. (groans were herd from all around the Throne Room) Sorry, not really. But you have to read these 10 books before you can come back. Oh and you can't leave Olympus at all as soon as everyone's here. We will also add people, so don't be surprised. Oh, and you have to introduce yourself with your full titles. Sorry, Percy( when he comes tell him that.) _

_~ Apollo and Hermes(two awesome gods) and the Fates_

_Have Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Aphrodite, Arty, and Dyniosis present._

"Hermes, will you go and get the people that are not here please?"

"BRB peoples."

Soon everyone was there, and waiting patiently for an explanation.

When the explanation was over Zeus turned toward the demigods as boomed "Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce yourself."

"I am Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, head counselor of my cabin, rescuer of Hera, One of The Seven." The Gods were semi-impressed, it was a full and fulfilling tittle. But only Hephaestus caught that she rescued his mother, he would have to ask her why later.

"I am Sally Jackson, mortal, wife of Paul, and mother to Percy Jackson." She said so fighting back tears, but when she said Percy, she had started to cry. A man walked up and started to comfort her, and so did a girl that looked EXACTLY like Thalia. Then the girl walked in front and said,

"Thalia, just Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant to Artemis."

"But... But, YOUR A TREE" then a lot more quietly Zues said, "How?"

"A friend saved me." Was all that she was going to say.

"What happened to Zoë?"

"She is with the stars my Lady." She replayed sadly.

"I am Nico DiAngleo, Son of Hades, BUT MY DAD NEVER BROKE THE OATH!" He screamed over the yelling match that was going on. "I was born befor and put in The Lotus Hotel and Casino." Zeus was still pissed, but nodded.

"Travis-

and Conor-

Stoll sons of Hermes." they finished together.

The man that comforted Sally earlier said, "I am Paul Blowfis, Percy's stepdad, an English teacher, and Sally's husband."

"I'm sorry did you say blowfish?" Apollo and Hermes asked together.

"No, he didn't Hermes, Apollo. He said Blofis, so don't try to be a smartass about it." Poseidon said.

Apollo leaned over to Hermes and said, "Who pissed off Uncle P. today? He's no fun like this." Hermes nodded his head.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Drakon slayer." Ares grinned proudly, but Clarisse ignored him.

"Chris, son of Hermes."

"Leo Valdez, fire user, rescuer of Hera, Supreme Leader of The Argo II,-" "Repair Boy, Valdez." "Thanks for that little tidbit Beauty Queen, but its my turn to talk, and one of the Seven."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter-"

"Zeus, you hypocrite you have two children! With the same woman might I add. Right Poseidon?" Hades said only to look over and see Poseidon glaring at Jason, and so was Athena.

"Uh, oh." Hades murmured.

* * *

**Anyone want to be a Beta. I really need one. **

**But, other than that... How'd you like it? **


	3. Accidental Vaporization

**Someone has threatened me! The exact threat said: _Want a tip? Don't add the book parts of the story or get reported. _I know someone's trying to scare me but I'm going to continue anyway. If this gets deleted, so be it. And I'm sorry. But if it doesn't well the guy might just be pulling a bluff.**_  
_

**WHAT'S UP? I would like to know what you want me to do with Percy's sister, she does a lot-like the same amount Percy does or a little less. Should I just put her in the story with her going into flashbacks like Hazel or should I just write another story about her, like a one-shot unless you guys want me to keep that story up too.**

**mohahassan3: YES THE TITANS WILL EVENTUALLY COME INTO THE STORY! Only the major ones at the points they come in at. With (maybe) the exaction of Kronos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. All rights to RICK RORDAN! Though I wish I did.**

* * *

Previously:

_Hades said only to look over and see Poseidon glaring at Jason, and so was Athena._

_"Uh, oh." Hades murmured_.

All the gods turned to see what would make The Lord of the Dead say 'Uh, Oh.' And 'OH SHIT.' Ran through everyone's mind.

**HERMES POV:**

I saw Uncle Hades break off from yelling at dad to say 'Uh, oh.' Now I know why. Uncle P. looks pissed, like beyond pissed. I didn't know he could get so upset. Though he was just as upset now as he was earlier. Did he know that, that kid was a Roman? Knowing him he did. Now, I know why he was upset. The Romans took all of his power away by not praying to him, and not sacrificing to him, because they're scared of The Sea and Ocean.

He's Uncle P. he knew, he's just that awesome.

Though, he seemed to be flickering from his Greek form to his Roman. He is one of the only gods that can do that without a major migraine. You can tell when he settled on Neptune, because he didn't radiate power anymore. You can also tell that Athena is in her Minerva form because she's in a flannel shirt and jeans. She never wears flannel.

The kid-Jason- seemed to notice this, because he backed up from the two and away from the others. When a mortal-Sally ran in front of him and glared daggers at Uncle N. until he was back in his Greek form. Then she said, "You are not allowed to hurt him just because he's Roman. Do you hear me Poseidon? It's not his fault he's with Greeks. If you want to blame anyone blame Queen Hera." We were all baffled. Did she just blame Hera? By the look on her face we could tell she did.

"Excuse you, why would you blame me?" Sally went to open her mouth, no doubt to yell some more at Hera-not that I'm complaining-when Thalia started to yell.

"THE REASON WE BLAME YOU IS BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY TWO YEAR OLD BROTHER WAS TAKEN FROM ME. THEN, WHEN I FOUND A NEW FAMILY YOU GO AND UPROOT THAT BY TAKING A PERSON WHOS BEEN MY BROTHER SINCE HE GOT THE GOLDEN FLEACE TO SAVE ME. YOU TAKE THE ROCK FROM CAMPHALF-BLOOD AND SHIP HIM ACROSS THE COUNTRY TO A POSSIBLY HOSTILE ROMAN CAMP." She took a deep breath and looked satisfied that she said that. Like she'd been waiting to say that for a long time. Hephaestus smiled at the girl, while Zeus shot Hera a look that said _if you even think about zapping her... (_you can finish that). Athena was back to Athena by now. I cleared my throat.

"Please continue introducing yourselves, please, if those three miss it because they're in a staring match so be it." Hera sniffed. Wow, she has a wounded pride.

"I am Jason, son of Jupiter, defeater of Krois, and many other monsters, Predator of New Rome, one of the Seven." No one rudely interrupted him now.

"I am Hercules." Gasps ran through the room.

"I am Orion." Even more gasps.

"I am Theseus." Again with the gasps.

"I am Perseus." No gasps. JK there were gasps.

Then there was a little kid settling their curled up in a ball rocking back and forth saying "This isn't real this isn't real." Over and over again. Thalia walked up to him, but as soon as she bent down he cringed away. Hera and Demeter tried to get him as well, the only person who could go anywhere near him was Hestia. She took the age and look of a 23 year old lady. So the child would be able to trust her.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. He murmured something I couldn't hear. He let Hestia pick him up. She said "Call me Aunty H." More murmuring from the child.

Hestia walked over to the hearth.

"He says his name is Percy Jackson." At that Sally started to cry, and the boy curled up to Hestia.

"Why don't we read the books?" Murmured agreements ran throughout the throne room. Hestia made chairs for our guests and Athena grabbed the book.

Her voice rang clearly and proud throughout the throne room.

**"Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book I**

**The Lightning Thief"**

"WHAT? WHO STOLL MY BOLT?"

"Oh, calm down Zeus, you're just upset because you lost your teddy bear." Now, this is why Uncle P. is my favorite uncle.

"**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

"Ya, accidently my immortal ass." Ares, Apollo, and I Said together.

"**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**

"The ungrateful little things!" Hera spat.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That wouldn't work Kelp-Head." Thalia stated.

"It would work, but only for a little while." Athena corrected.

"It wouldn't work for us." Thalia and Nico said together.

"Athena let's not do this now." Zeus said.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check." My sons sang loudly.

**It's scary.**

"Check." Leo sang loudly.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"And Check." Everyone of the demigods sad sadly. What happened to make them like this? I mean I know what happened to the HOO (what I call Heroes of Old), but what happened to the younger demigods?

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Why would mortals be reading this?" Hera spat. Sally had started to cry again.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages****—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before****_they_****sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who?" Apollo asked. Sometime I seriously doubt his sanity. "Monsters!" Everyone yelled at him.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us." Apollo, my sons, Leo, and I yelled.

We all got smacked-Apollo and I by Artimis, Leo by Piper, and Katie hit both my sons.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"NO, it's not. That's my name." Hestia smiled at the boys since of humor.

"No, thought that it was Perry Johnson." All the demigods rolled their eyes, minus the trio **(****what I call the lost hero people)** and Heroes of Old.

**I'm twelve years old.**

Poseidon got a look of relief, why I don't know.

**Until a****_few_****months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes, he is. He attracts trouble." All the demigods said together, minus the trio and the Heroes of Old. Poseidon frowned at this.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"He even agrees. That's so Kelp Head for ya." Thalia said. Interesting, a sea related nickname- _Right Uncle P._

_Hermes unless you want to take a swim that you won't come back form, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut._

_Yep that's all I'm gonna do Uncle, but..._

_NO BUTS HERMES._

Dang Uncle P., this sucks, I can't tease you.

I'm starting to worry about that mortal Sally, all she's been doing is crying.

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Oh sounds like fun." Athena said. She's such a brainiac sometimes.

"Only you would think that that is fun, Owl Head. The rest of us think that it's torture." Have I mentioned that I love my Uncle?

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

Uncle P. smiled while everyone laughed.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, out Latin teacher,**

"It's been a long time since Charion has made a house call." Dyniosis said. Wow that sot is actually paying attention. This is where Apollo decided to voice my opinion.

"You're actually paying attention, D?"

"No, I'm not Ashely."

We were all laughing while Apollo sputtered "But, that's.. I'm not a... This is so not fair." Which made us laugh even more.

**was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.****You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.****I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Psh, he's always in trouble." His cousins said. Ya, I figured it out.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"He always is." Thalia said.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"What ... Was he ...aiming for?" I gasped between laughter.

"I am starting to adore this kid." Apollo said

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"Scratch, that we are loving this kid." Apollo and I said together.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"No we wanted more."

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"He started jinxing himself early." Thalia and Nico said together.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"I am so telling Grover." My sons snickered together.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

**The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"What?" Uncle P., Thalia, Nico, and my sons said together.

"Let me read that again. AND let me finish the sentence." Athena said, while us gods gave Uncle P. a weird look.

_Way to blow it Uncle P._

_Shut up Hermes._

**The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Well that's boring."

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it." Ares yelled.

"Why couldn't I have normal children?" Hera said.

_Well that was rude and mean._ I heard Uncle P. tell me.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Ewww, in your hair? That's so gross." Way to go Aphrodite, just way to go completely missing the point.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Well, we know he's not mine. My kids can't be stopped."

"I didn't think he was his, anyway. Too cool." I whispered to Apollo. He nodded his head.

"Way too cool."

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"He would've hit a girl?" Artimis asked appalled.

"To be fair my Lady, she totally deserves it." Thalia answered. "I would've hit her by now."

"Are you defending a male?" Artimis was getting worried now.

"No, my Lady I'm defending my best friend, my family when there was no one else and before you, when part of my old family was kidnapped and the other part turned evil, he was there. So, ya he may be a guy, but he's family. I don't mind sticking up for a hero."

All any of us had to say to that as "oh."

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Does he get into a lot of trouble?" I asked.

"Oh an extreme, amount." Thalia said.

"He's the greatest Hero that's ever lived." Nico said. That wasn't the smartest thing to say. Hercules looked upset, and the other heroes were snickering at his face.

"I can say that, I've meet you all." Nico said to the HOO. Hercules looked about ready to punch Nico in the face, until the other HOO busted out laughing at Hercules face.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"So much longer than that." Athena said in a nice teacher-like voice. Just wait until she finds out who's his father.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a****_stele_****, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

"OMFG! Percy wants to learn. The world is ending." Thalia cried out. So like father, this is sad.

"OMFG?" Zeus asked overprotectivly (spelling?) like he knew what it meant. As if.

"Nothing dad." She said quickly. Ah, she backed down too quickly. I was hoping that she was going to go off on him like she did Hera.

**But everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Why? He is trying to learn. I'm going to have to have a talk with this Mrs. Dodds." Athena muttered.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"I soooo have to try that!" Ares yelled excitedly.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown, my immortal but." Apollo said. Earning a few snickers from the group of demigods (minus the HOO).

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devil spawn.**

Thalia looked confused.

"What's wrong Thals?" Leo said.

"...hmm.? ..MMMM"

"I've got this." Nico said. I'm starting to wonder if I should be worried.

He got up, walked over to Thalia and screamed in her ear.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU THALS!" She look at him blankly. Then a wicked smile crossed her face. She punched Nico square in the nose and said. "Devil Spawn, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME DEFF!"

Everyone was laughing so hard. Apollo, my sons, Leo, and I fell out of our chairs.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

Gasps found their way out of My Son's, Leo's, Apollo's, and my mouth.

"A month is just harsh." We whispered in unison.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Way to give yourself away Grover." Thalia and Nico moaned together.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.** **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you****_shut up_****?"**

"HALAULA! It's about time." Thalia yelled dramatically.

_There's no guessing who her father is. _

_Guess not, Uncle P., she's too far for us to save._

_Now I know where you get it from._

_Yep.. HEY._

Connor and Travis were looking at her like she grew a second head, while it looked like they were debating whether or not to say anything, until Connor said "Thalia, listen to my brother and I very carefully, we need to tell you something very important."

"Alright."

"You are a…" Travis started.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY STOLLS." She yelled very pissed.

"You are a Greek and

Practice pantheism **_(the belief in more than one god)_** frequently,

Like every day. Should you really

Be saying Halaula?" MY sons alternated between the two of them saying that.

Everyone except Leo, and I mean everyone looked at them as if they were a conjoined snail. Sally even stopped crying to look at them. That is until Thalia zapped them unconscious and said, "I've wanted to do that since we've got here to them- Valdez if you say a word I will zap you as well- that little speech just put me over the edge."

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Thalia and Nico said together.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"NOW he stops." I said out loud.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

"See, Charion embarrassed him." Apollo finished.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"I doubt that he knows it now." Clarisse said.

"He might." His cousins defended weakly.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It just had to be that one didn't it. "Hades groaned, while the other elder gods shivered. Including Uncle P.

"It's kind of ironic don't you think?" Thalia whispered to the others. They nodded. I don't know why that happened, but I didn't ask.

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. **"**And he****_did_****this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and— "**

"GOD!? HOW DARE HE INSALT US THAT WAY. HE SHALL BE KILLED." Zeus thundered.

"Oh, Father calm down, the boy will be corrected." Athena said.

_Holly Shh.. us, she just defended my son. MY SON. _

_She doesn't know he's yours Uncle P., at least not yet._

"**god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See, father he was corrected."

"**Titan." I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus,**

"Is it weird to anyone else to hear baby before Zeus?" Apollo asked.

Everyone except Zeus' older siblings raised their hands.

"Hades and I used to always call him that. Right, Hades?" Uncle P. said.

"Yep, he kind of still is one."

"Yea, he is throwing his fits left and right." I love my Uncles.

** and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"Dad, no offence, but either Kronos is more stupid than I thought, or you just look like a rock." Thalia stated. Uncle P. and Uncle Hades were laughing their asses off. When Uncle P. got his breath back he said, "Thalia"-She looked at him"It's both." Making Hades laugh even more and Thalia crack a smile at that, while the rest of us just chuckled nervously.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"TRY BEING THERE." Demeter said- very loudly might I add.

"—**and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Did he just sum up the biggest war in history in less than a sentence?" Hera asked.

"Sounds like Poseidon." Athena said. Only if she knew how true. Uncle P. just glared.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why, he got it right?" Hera spat.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"Well for her it just might." Athena spat.

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Apollo, Leo, my sons, and I said.

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"We think like a goat!" My sons said, faking mourning.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears." Thalia said.

"Do you know how many pranks that those have ruined?" My sons said together.

"Old habits die hard." Theseus, Orion, and Perseus said together.

"Wait! You guys are pranksters?" My sons and Leo asked together. This could end badly.

"Yea, but before you ask we're not helping you because it will probably end badly." Theseus said, though Orion and Perseus looked a little disheartened at that.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Percy's most famous words minus the sir. He's almost never polite." Nico said.

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "well, half-credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.** **The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"How is that happy?" Aphrodite asked.

"Did anyone else notice that he didn't even answer his own question?" Thalia asked. "Why does it matter in the real world?"

"No."

"Of course not,"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Acting like doofuses?" Thalia asked innocently. "They are doofuses."

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."** **I knew that was coming.**

"Is he psychic?" Apollo asked. Needless to say he was ignored.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"** **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Pretty much." Athena stated.

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"He already answered the question about the Titans, though." Hera ?snappily asked?** (Is that right?)** That didn't even make since to me.

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"Queue stupid answer." Thalia and Nico said.

"**Oh."**

"See." They all said.

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."** **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for the best, Kelp for brains." Thalia said sadly.

"Why'd you say that so sadly, Thalia?" My father asked, before any of the rest of us could.

"Perce has just been gone for a while now. The truth is that he was the rock of the camp. Essential in even the smallest of things. The hunters- I wouldn't go as far as to say like, but they don't mind him he's a lot less annoying than most boys. You My Lady even said that he was a Hero beyond all."

"In short we all miss him a lot." Nico said sadly.

"If any of you tell him this I will kill you, but I miss teasing Prissy."

"Yea, we miss pulling pranks on him and with him." My sons said. They all looked so sad none of us knew what to do."

"What do you mean he's missing?" Poseidon asked slight panic rising on his voice. He was kind of blowing it but no one really noticed, besides the demigods.

"I think we've said too much already." Jason said.

"Maybe we should take a quick break after this chapter. Spend some time with our children." Athena said.

We all agreed.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever****_lived_****, and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

"That would be really cool." Apollo said.

"Even the spelling?" I asked. The way the demigods are feeling is affecting us to. This is really weird.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be****_as good;_****he expected me to be****_better._****And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

That got Thalia and Nico rolling on the ground laughing. It was contagious through the demigods minus the HOO.

"We're just beat and tired and a little slap happy right now, a lot of our time and energy has gone into looking for Percy."

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**"He probably had been."**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.** **The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.** **Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"Well we know Zeus is having one of his tantrums." Uncle Hades said.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.** **We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"Or it's both of my idiot brothers fighting."

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.** **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from****_that_****school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"Wow is that how it is for all of you?" I asked.

"No, Percy, Nico and I get the worst of it being more powerful than the others. Jason grew up in New Rome, and I think Leo and Piper had the troubles with us. They're pretty powerful too. Plus you kids Lord Hermes-No offence."

"None taken."

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Truer words have never been spoken." The demigods laughed, like they forgot about what happened a few minutes ago, but there was small amount of sadness in their eyes. I think that it was there from the beginning, and none of us noticed until now. I could tell the others were thinking the same thing.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

**At that anyone who knew Grover busted out with laughter, the sadness in their eyes forgotten.**

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

"Oh, that's bad Percy didn't have an appetite. It's not good." MY sons said.

"Well you're forgetting the war, he barely ate those few days and still practically won it on his own. I mean did you see him fighting? It scared the shit out of me and I was on his side." Thalia said.

"Thals I think we need to shut up for now." Nico said.

**"What war?" Athena asked. They gave her a look that said: _Do you really think we're going to tell you? _She just gave up.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"If she loved him she would send him back." Oh, Hera that was the wrong thing to say, you might have a wounded pride and may be pissed but really? How cruel are you?

Thalia stood and turned slowly enough that people were able to stop her from saying anything, but they forgot about The Son of Hades. He let lose some choice words that made Apollo plug his ears and sing very loudly while Uncle P. didn't look bothered by any of it except the fact that he's like twelve. I tried to pick out the clean words and put them together. He was pissed that she would even think about dissing Percy's mom. Wow that's a really wounded pride.

"She is a better mom than you will ever be." Thalia yelled at her, finally getting free of her captors.

"Do any of us notice that Hera just dissed Sally while she's in the room crying over her son?" I screamed pointing at her. Ya, I figured it out-it doesn't take Athena to. She just cried more every time Percy's name was mentioned.

I looked at Athena to start reading again.

"None of us can Perce, none of can or could." They all mumbled together.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

"Can I make one, can I?" Leo asked that girl Piper.

"After the Argo II is built."

"YESS!" Well talk about over excitement.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Thalia and Nico glared at nothing in particular.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"EWWW!" Aphrodite screamed. Ow there goes my ear drum.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Uncle P got a lot of stereotypical stares.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

"—**the water—"**

"—**like it grabbed her—"**

"POSEIDON!" Zeus roared.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT KEPT OUR OATH?"

"I SHOULD STRIKE HIM DOWN NOW!" Zeus said ignoring Hades. Uncle P. just looked at him for a moment. Stood up walked over to him lifted Zeus off the ground and practically hissed, "YOU so much as touch him and you in for the fight of your soon to be mortal life." Dropped him and went and sat down.

That shocked all of us. He's only been that threatening and pissed a few times since any of us could remember.

"FATHER!" Thalia screamed at the top of her lungs and it looked like she sent a shock through him, too. Props to her. "You can't kill Percy, he's too essential in the whole of things and that is all that I can and will tell you."

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"Again?" I asked trying to defuse the tension.

"Yea, Percy's a trouble magnet." My sons told me.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"Knowing her? Probably." Nico said when Thalia looked at him asking a silent question. What? I don't know.

"Ugh, she still does that?" Hades asked his son.

"Yea." I think that that was a really bad idea. Uncle Hades just told Uncle P. that Mrs. Dodds is a monster.

"**Now, honey—"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NO!" I couldn't help myself.

"NEVER GUESS YOU PUNISHMENT!" My sons finished.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" My sons yelled

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.****_I_****pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Pretty apt description." Thalia said worry filling her voice.

Zeus is mumbling about Why HIS daughter would be worried for a sea rat. Awwww, daughter embarrassed by her dad.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But—"**

"**You—_will_—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"At least you tried Grover." Nico said.

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "_Now_."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

"I am going to kill her when we get home!" Thalia and Clarisse said together. They both got a weird look on their face and slowly turned to the other.

"We are not friends the most we do is kill her." Clarisse stated in a worried tone.

"Agreed, Nico you're coming too.**"**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

All that have seen that stare shivered, except Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse.

"Does he not glare at you three?" Demeter asked. It said stare, but whatever.

"No, that is the worst of his stares, NOT glares, you'll see when he gets here." Clarisse started.

"You don't want to be on the receiving end of his glares." Nico continued.

"I think that they've disintegrated monsters before." Thalia finished, while the others nodded.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"She's a monster." Nico said bluntly. Hades looked a little betrayed while Poseidon glared at him.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jason said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

"AHHHH, Jason's been infected. He's acting like Percy, this isn't good." My sons screamed together while Thalia shocked them.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"Of course you did." Uncle P. groaned.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"What?!" Uncle P. cried out.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"If only." Apollo said without thinking making Uncle P. freak out even more.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Noooo, I really thought it was." Travis sarcastically drawled out.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.** **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**"**Oh, great." Uncle P. moaned.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.****Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

"She probably did." Uncles Hades said.

"Well, that's rude." I said.

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. **

"Holy shit!" Thalia yelled, while Zeus tried to give her a reproachful look and we gave her a questioning look.

"I know, it's just so shocking." Nico continued.

"Percy did the

Safe thing." My sons finished.

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"With what?" Athena tried to question.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"I beat he won't say that after book 5." Nico muttered to the demigods.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"They shouldn't!" Athena cried out.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Poseidon gave Zeus a threatening look.

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Like always." Clarisse rolled her eyes while saying this.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.****Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on****_Tom Sawyer_********from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

We were all laughing at the look on Athena's face, even Uncle P. gave a slight chuckle.

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

"What?" Apollo asked. He probably hasn't figured out that Mrs. Dodds was a monster.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"WHAT!?" Poseidon screeched while he lunged at Hades. I quickly ran and was holding onto him before I knew it I was holding him back along with Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus.  
"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER A 12 YEAR OLD THAT DIDN'T KNOW!" Uncle P. screamed when it was obvious that he wasn't getting by us (It's really hard to hold him back).

"I g-guess so. Though, I normally wouldn't." Hades stuttered out. _Hold on STUTTERED, yep Uncle P. just scared the piss out of him._

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How?" Leo asked. His cousins looked at each other, shrugged and said, "It's Percy."

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"OH, THANK US!" Uncle P. yelled while we all looked at him strangely.

"**What ho, Percy!" **

"Hehe." All the boy demigods sniggered and a few of the immature gods including me.

**he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Everyone was holding their breath.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Oh…" We all realized why Uncles P. was relieved that Mr. Bruner was there with a pen.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Suck it up, wuss!" Ares hissed, while Uncle P. soaked him with half the Atlantic. Uncle P. looked pissed.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"SERIOUSLY STOP WITH THE HONEY, ALECTIO!" Nico screamed. "I'm sorry for the outburst, but that really needs to stop. I also needed to get that out of my system." We could all tell that it was more than The Kindly Ones fault at that outburst, but none of us pressed the problem.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How is that natural?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"It's Percy." His cousins sighed, like it explained everything.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.****_Hisss!_**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**"That's the worst part of fighting a furry." Thalia sighed. Zeus gave her a worried look, that only I saw.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**"He's still letting the mist affect him?" Hera asked in disbelief. **

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**..

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**"Who?" Uncle P. asked.**

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Ha-ha! You think like Percy."Apollo said. **

_He thinks like me, but whatever. _

_Uncle P. it's Apollo he's my brother and all, but he's not too bright._

_Actually…_

_Just stop! That is a horrible pun._

"**Our****_teacher_****. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

"They're going to think that he's crazy" Nico stated.

"He is crazy." Thalia replied.

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

"Ugh, he's gonna blow it." Thalia moaned.

**He said, "Who?"** **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Told ya."

"Thals," Nico said carefully, "No one disagreed with you." She did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him.

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Well Zeus thinks so." Ares said.

"Wow, you're not as stupid as I thought." I said before Athena could.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now, Charion can lie." I said smiling, just before a bright light blinded us.

"APOLLO!" We all screamed.

"It's not me!"

**If I spell anything wrong please tell me. I'm not the best speller. Sorry. **


End file.
